


You Failed Again

by TanteiCzarinaMae



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male on Male, Night guard X Freddy Fazbear, Tears, pizzeria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:05:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanteiCzarinaMae/pseuds/TanteiCzarinaMae
Summary: Freddy has to see the previous night guard, Garret Gilworth, so that he could explain further to him the lore of this pizzeria, as he had promised. But when he doesn't see the guard and finds him dead the next morning, his heart crumbles... it was as if he lost another person that could bring the souls hope. And it was as if... he lost another dear friend of his.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Another FNaFiction! WHOO!!
> 
> Freddy and Foxy designs (C) kawacy  
> Bonnie and Chica designs (C) gatanii69  
> Five Nights at Freddy's franchise (C) Scott Cawthon  
> Story (C) Me

_No!_

Freddy ran, scanning the area for any signs of murder or crime, or blood, or that pirate fox's fur or hide anywhere about.  _No. My friends shouldn't kill him yet. They shouldn't kill him yet._ Freddy thought, his heart racing nervously.

_I had to tell the night guard. I had to tell him more about the souls._

_No, he shouldn't be dead yet._

The bear's tears were coming out, but Freddy held them back. Crying won't do anything right now. He had already asked Chica where Foxy is, and he had told Bonnie to keep a look out as to where the fox is.

But why haven't they told him yet?

Freddy kept running, up until he arrived at the east hallway. The hall was dark, but due to the night vision that was programmed into them, he can still see anything in the dark.

No Chica. Just the usual dark hallway.

He darted through the halls, passing every room he passed on.  _He isn't dead yet, right?_ he thought, panic rushing inside him.  _Please, Garret, don't die. Please don't let them kill you. Please._

_Please. Somebody. Please don't let him die tonight._

He still remembered the sixth night of the previous week; he had told the night guard about the souls, and he seemed to believe in him. But he still saw the fear in his eyes.

It was dark. Cue the silence with the "Toreador March", then he was supposed to kill the guard, but...

* * *

_"No!! Please!!"_

_Garret Gilworth, the night guard, shouted as he covered his head, eyes closed with tears falling from his eyes. He shivered in fear, waiting for his demise in Freddy Fazbear's merciless arms._

_Freddy chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt you, Sir Garret," he said, entering the security room. "I'm not even going to kill you."_

_Garret's teary eyes opened as he slowly and shakily removed his arms from his face, his brown eyes wide in shock at what Freddy said. "You're not... going to... kill me?" he said, his arms finally out of his face._

_Freddy smiled. He sat himself on the desk, glancing at the fan who was emitting the cold air of the room. "It doesn't get old, does it?" he says, patting the fan. "The bad name which was framed at us."_

_Garret was now fully aware that Freddy was harmless. "What do you mean 'bad name'?"_

_Freddy smiled sadly, still not taking his attention away from the fan. "We were known as 'killer robots' for other people. And that's mostly because, there was an insane man still roaming around here. And that's what drives us crazy." he finally stared at the guard, his sky blue eyes glinting with hope._

_"That's what drives **them** crazy."_

_One brown eyebrow raised itself from Garret's face, signalling confusion. "What do you mean... them?"_

_Freddy sighed. Breathing heavily, he removed his top hat, allowing it to go round and round with his finger. His right arm was holding the other arm, half-crossed._

_"Perhaps I shall begin." he began, his head tilting slightly down, staring at the tiled floor._

_"This place was supposed to be harmless. We -- me, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy -- were supposed to be harmless children's entertainers; we would entertain children and play with them."_

_"I know that, Freddy."_

_"But then an evil man came along." Freddy's eyes narrowed at saying this. "During a birthday party held here, that man led five innocent adolescents into the back stage. And there..." Freddy closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

_"...he killed them."_

_Garret shivered, eyes widened at Freddy's statement. "Y-You've got to be kidding me," he muttered in fear._

_Freddy raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm not 'kidding' you, whatever that word means."_

_Garret's shivering subsided down, smiling in amusement. "Animatronics do not know what the word 'kidding' is?"_

_Freddy shook his head. "It wasn't a word programmed in our vocabulary."_

_Garret chuckled. He hasn't seen anyone laugh before, aside from the kids. Freddy didn't know why, but when he heard the guard chuckle, his heart raced. His cheeks were tinted with a bright pink, but since it's dark, the guard couldn't see him blushing._

_After the guard stopped laughing, he asked: "So? What happened to the kiddos?"_

_Freddy heaved a big sigh before answering, "The man stuffed them into suits. **Our** suits, to be exact."_

_Garret's eyes narrowed. "So that means--"_

_"Luckily, they were removed by the police after they found out." the bear interrupted. "The bodies may be buried outside this pizzeria, but the souls still do not rest."_

_Suddenly, much to Garret's surprise, Freddy held both the guard's shoulders with his gloved hands, his blue eyes staring at him with hope._

_"That is why I need your help, Sir Garret," he said in a solemn voice. "I want you to help them rest. They want you to help them. It wasn't their intention to use us, but it is the only way. We were used by those souls to see if someone could help them solve this problem, and not to kill innocents. They did not want to kill the previous night guards."_

_"So why are they dead, then?" he asked, an eyebrow raised._

_Freddy sighed, lowering his head down, but his gloved hands still did not let go. "We have... several break downs. Every time we are reminded of that man, we become cursed murderers. And one of the things that remind us of that man are night guards. You." he replied, lifting his head up ever so slightly._

_Garret nodded in understanding. "I'll see what I can do."_

_Freddy smiled. He hugged the man, tears streaming down his face. "Thank you. I knew I could trust you."_

_Garret looked surprised, but then hugged back. "It's okay, Freddy. You're a nice guy. You're good."_

**_ding dong!_ **

**_ding dong!_ **

_A grandfather clock's chime echoed around the whole pizzeria, signalling the end of the shift._

_6:00 a.m._

_As soon as Freddy pulled away, Garret stood up, grabbing his bag. "I'll try to understand the true and confusing story of this pizza place. Mind if you could tell me more tomorrow?" he shivered after. "Umm... so long as you are not possessed, that is."_

_Freddy chuckled. "Don't worry. I'll shove away the darkness inside me so I could talk to you." he reassured, which earned him a nod from the night guard._

_"See ya, Freddy." he said, before finally coming out of the guard room._

_"See you too, Garret." he waved back._

_And then he was gone._

_Freddy himself went outside of the guard room, smiling to himself._

_'Finally someone believed in me...' he thought as he walked towards the show stage through the east hall._

* * *

Tears flew down off Freddy's eyes as he ran faster, desperate to see Garret Gilworth again.

 _No... you're not dead yet..._ he thought, racing through every room and corner of the pizzeria, trying to find any signs of the night guard.

After a few minutes of scavenging, he finally came to the guard room.

 _Yes! Finally!_ he thought, seemingly triumphant. He darted into the room, but to his surprise...

...Garret wasn't there.

_**ding dong!** _

_**ding dong!** _

A grandfather clock's chime echoed around the pizzeria, signalling the end of the shift.

6:00 a.m.

 _No..._ he mused to himself, tears falling down once more.  _No... no... no! NO!_

He entered the room, kneeling down the floor. His hands touched the cold, hard concrete down, letting his tears flow down from his face till it touched the floor.

 _I was too late! I was TOO FUCKING LATE!!_ he shouted in his mind, his wide blue eyes finally closing, the tears cascading even more.

 _He shouldn't be dead!! He was their only hope to be free!_ he rested his head on his left arm which was lying down, while the other was moving, making his hand punch the floor hard.

 _Where did my possessed friends hide you, Garret?_ he asked himself, lifting his head slightly up.  _Where did they hide you?_

Then he remembered.

The usual place where they torture their victims alive. The usual place where their victims are forcefully stuffed into suits like endoskeletons.

The backstage.

_Where everyone does their sinister crimes._

Freddy got up and darted along the west hallway, towards the backstage. He kept thinking in his mind:  _Please, Sir Garret, be alive. Stay strong. Fight the pain._

As soon as he arrived, he pushed the door open furiously, panting from all the running he has done.

And there he was.

Freddy wanted to throw up at what he saw.

Garret Gilworth was lying on the metal table, and his animatronic suit was still undone. There were still a few parts left of the animatronic suit that was still not attached in him.

A few of his limbs were cut off. Blood was everywhere: his left arm was lying on the ground. Freddy could also see watery substances on the floor. It could be either tears of saliva... which means Garret was crying and begging for mercy.

He walked up to the body on the table, his eyes wide, puffy red and teary.  _What have they done to you...?_ he mused, getting himself a chair. He then sat on the said chair, and looking at the guard's blood-soaked face.  _Please... please tell me you're alive... Please. Please Garret._

Freddy buried his face on Garret's chest, letting his tear flow once again. He's had enough of these gory episodes... he wanted to set his friends and the souls free from the sinister wrong-doings of that purple man. He wanted to help so badly.

He heard fits of coughs, which stopped him from sobbing.

Garret was still alive.

Freddy smiled, a wave of relief washing over him. "Garret...! Garret...!" the humanoid bear called out in a hushed voice, his smile widening. "Garret, listen to me...!"

Garret's almost lifeless head glanced at Freddy, a weak smile carved upon his lips. "Hello, Freddy..." those were the only words he could properly muster out before coughing again, small, bits of blood flying out of his mouth each time he coughed.

Freddy could only watch as the guard suffered. He did try to comfort him, though. "Garret, please... fight it, Sir Garret... please..." the bear begged in whispers, holding Garret's right hand.

Garret, after the fit of coughs, smiled weakly at Freddy once more, touching his cheek, which painted it red. "I-I know I won't survive this, F-Freddy..." he said, coughing once more, but still held tight to Freddy's cheek. "You can still s-save them, however. Th-There's always h-hope roaming around the world. Y-You have to c-catch it by working hard and n-not giving up."

Freddy's tears cascaded once more. "Garret..."

"Shh..." the night guard pressed his pale finger against Freddy's lips, with the bear holding on to the hand with a soft touch. "It's not too l-late for everything Freddy. I-I'm not the only one wh-who can save them... maybe someone else can help them and survive this thing."

Freddy could only sob, still holding on to his hand.

"Freddy, you know you can do this." Garret held the bear's cheeks once again, smiling at him. "I believe in you. And so does your friends. The four of you can work through it together... just, don't give--"

Garret violently coughed once more, more blood jumping out of his mouth.

Freddy carefully cupped both the night guard's cheeks, looking at him in the eyes, tears flowing out even more. "Garret... thank you..." he said, hugging the guard's head. "Thank you for trying to survive..."

Garret, with his only free hand, hugged him back, painting the bear's suit with the color red. "You're very welcome, Freddy." he said, lying back down on the table once Freddy let him go. "Well, I guess..."

Freddy nodded, a sad frown on his face.

"See you... Freddy."

And with one last touch of his cheek, he was gone.

Freddy covered his hands with his gloved hands, crying horribly. He had lost another hope again... and he had lost another friend.

Another love.

He reached his other hand with Garret's limp and dead right hand, squeezing it tightly. "I won't leave this place... I'll stay with you..." he whispered, still sobbing.

"You will never be forgotten, Garret."

* * *

**One week later...**

* * *

_"Last week, Garret Gilworth, another one of the security guards of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, was found dead at the backstage. Police found out that his body was stuffed into a spare suit, and it was also found that the night guard's left arm was cut off at the crime._

_Before the police arrived, some witnesses noticed that the main star, Freddy Fazbear, was missing on the stage, so they called employees to find the said mascot, because some children were complaining that they could not see the mascot anywhere. As soon as the search team arrived at the back stage, they saw Freddy, holding the hand of the deceased security guard._

_They managed to get him away from the crime scene. The employees claim that Freddy was in complete shock, possibly traumatized at the sight. He didn't want to go entertain the kids, he said that he wasn't really in the mood, and was sorry that he couldn't see the kids._

_Investigation is still being done to this day, but police conclude that the animatronics are a suspect to the murder._

_But that would be ridiculous, right? They are child-friendly animatronics. They were meant to make people happy, not make people miserable."_

He switched to the next page of the newspaper, shivering. Murder at Freddy Fazbear's? He didn't really expect that.

The young 20-year old man glanced at the clock that hang just above the television.  _Great. 11:40 p.m. Just 10 minutes before work._ he thought to himself, standing up from his seat. He then picked up the newspaper once again, looking at the commercial that wanted to hire a new security guard for Freddy's.

_**HELP WANTED!** _

_**Family pizzeria looking for security guard to work the night shift. 12 am to 6 am.** _

_**Monitor cameras, ensure safety of equipment and animatronic characters.** _

_**Not responsible for injury/dismemberment.** _

_**$120 a week.** _

_**To apply, call:** _

_**1-888-FAZ-FAZBEAR** _

_**~ mngt** _

_Not responsible for injury or dismemberment. Sure._ he chuckled, blue eyes glinting with amusement. The previous week before this case happened, he had asked his father, the manager of the restaurant, if he could take the night shift as a challenge. His father doubted at first; but knowing how insistent his own son was, he agreed and applied him to the night shift.

He smirked, setting the paper down, and picking up a security cap, tilting it to the front of his head, covering his forehead with dark brown bangs, and the shadow emitted by the cap.

"Mike Schmidt, at your service."

**Author's Note:**

> A badass m*therf***ing Mike Schmidt at the end. Whoo!!
> 
> Finally, this work is finished! I am so very sorry for the unexpected homosexuality that Freddy and my OC have for each other. I just really needed it. And I did mention that in the tags and relationships thing, didn't I?
> 
> Well, gotta go! More stories coming soon!


End file.
